


Caught in the Act

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla Sexy Time [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, Laura's dirty thoughts turn to her roommate, who by now she suspects is a vampire. The fantasy grows more and more intimate until finally, she is interrupted by Carmilla herself. Who seems very happy to see Laura with her hands down her pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

Laura could feel her eyes closing against her will. It was past midnight now. She had stayed up all night trying to finish some stupid project. She couldn't even remember what she was working on she was so tired. Too tired to even function. Laura drank the last of the coffee from her TARDIS mug. Even coffee was useless at keeping her awake. She needed sleep, unlike some people. Carmilla would stay up every night, either hanging around the dorm doing nothing, or spending ungodly hours outside. Laura decided to look through the footage again before drifting off. She saw Carmilla steal her chocolate, she wore some more of Betty's clothes. Typical annoying roommate stuff. But there was one particular piece of footage that was bugging her. Carmilla brought in a bag with one hand which Laura could not budge with two. Granted, Laura was no Hercules, but Carmilla lifted it with one hand like it just contained ordinary rags and clothes. Too tired to ponder it much, Laura simply turned off her computer, took her yellow pillow back from Carmilla's bed, and slept in her own bed.

Laura shifted from side to side, even trying to sleep on her stomach at one point. Despite it being so late, Laura couldn't sleep just yet. Something needed attending to. A familiar ache downstairs was beckoning her, her fingers twitched, and her head was torn in half. She needed sleep, but she needed this more. 'Just orgasm, and I'll finally get to bed.' That was Laura's rational for plunging her hands deep into her pants. The moment her cold fingers met her warm pussy, she moaned. She bit down on her lip and attempted to stay quiet. For a few moments, the act was purely physical. Just a way to satisfy her loins, nothing more. But then, as always, Laura's thoughts started to form a little fantasy. But this time, her erotic fantasies had taken the form of Carmilla. At first, all Laura felt was confusion. Then, she remembered how Carmilla's clothes almost always showed off her boobs. How her leather trousers made her ass look perfect. Along with her legs, and her hair, and eyes, and voice, and everything else. As Laura's hands kept on working, her mind put together a little scenario. She was handcuffed to her computer chair. Carmilla walked into the dorm, wearing a red buttoned top, and those gorgeous leather trousers. She crept up to Laura and placed a single finger on Laura's lips.

"Just stay quiet, cutie, and I'll make sure you enjoy this." the hot roommate said. Then, her finger was replaced with her warm, wet lips and her slimy yet inviting tongue. Laura couldn't help but permit her entrance. She stood up and unbuttoned her top right in front of Laura. Laura's hands worked overtime, but her mind was being deliberately slow. Laura loved teasing, the build up to the main event. Carmilla gave her a seductive grin before she removed the top. Her bra covered the best parts, but her stomach was surprisingly arousing. So flat and perfect. Then, she unbuttoned her leather trousers and slowly let them fall, revealing her perfect legs and black underwear.

"Carm.. Carmilla..." Laura said out loud. Her fantasy was blurring into reality, Laura no longer knowing which was which. And she didn't care. Carmilla unhooked her bra, and began to remove it. So close, Laura almost begged Carmilla to go faster. She wanted to see them. She needed to see them. Her left hand focused on her clitoris, while the fingers of her better hand entered her. Good god, she was close. Just a bit more fingering, and she would have reached her limit. Carmilla held the bra on her boobs, squeezing them and teasing her. Laura silently begged her to throw the bra away.

"Enjoying yourself, Creampuff?" Carmilla said. It only took Laura a millisecond to realise this was not the Carmilla in her fantasy. She panicked and withdrew her hands and felt two hands grab them and hold them up in the air. They were both covered in her own juices. Laura saw Carmilla sitting on top of her, Laura was positioned in between her legs. A position she rather liked. Carmilla had an unbearable grin on her face. Laura didn't know if that grin made her angry or horny.

"Shouldn't you be out with your-" Laura started to retort. Talking back was difficult. As if Carmilla's perfect looks and her spread open legs were bad enough, Carmilla took Laura's fingers and sucked them dry. Laura had to stop to catch her breath. Carmilla must know how much this was teasing Laura. "-your, uh, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear you moan my name." Carmilla teased. Damn it, she heard. What was she going to do now? "Listen, cutie, as good as I am in whatever wet dream you just had, real me is more than you can handle." She took Laura's hands and guided them to her bum, which felt wonderful underneath her leather trousers. Despite being incredibly sleepy earlier, Laura was now wide awake. Her lust for Carmilla was fueling her beyond belief.

"Prove it." Laura said, showing more nerve than she had ever had with Carmilla. Within a second, Carmilla's lips met her own. Laura tried to put up a fight with her tongue, but Carmilla was too good. Her tongue effortlessly made it's way around Laura's mouth. She allowed Laura to breath and moved to kiss her neck. But the moment Laura inhaled, she was forced to exhale by two warm and extremely skilled fingers entering her vagina. Carmilla was right, she was more than Laura could handle. Her legs spread as wide as possible out of instinct to allow Carmilla more room, and her muscles went from stretched and tightened to relaxed to let the pleasure flow as effectivly as possible. She was powerless, under Carmilla's control, and she loved every second of it.

"Any special requests before you wake up the whole university by cumming?" Carmilla asked. Laura didn't even need to think about the answer. Carmilla had used every opportunity she had to tease Laura with her boobs. Laura needed to know what they looked like for real.

"Take your top off. Please, Carmilla, I need to see your boobs." Laura begged. Her senses were becoming overwhelmed. She knew an orgasm was on it's way. Carmilla used her spare hand to remove her top, and unhook her bra. Feeling impatient, Laura took it off for her. Her boobs were perfect. They weren't massive double D's you see on pornstars that look more fake than a Bigfoot sighting, but they were perfectly round and they felt spectacular. Nice and firm. Laura knew she only had a few seconds until Carmilla's fingers finished the job, so she played with her tits as long as her brain was functioning. All it took was one clever finger movement, and Laura screamed. Carmilla covered her mouth, and Laura screamed right into it. Everything tightened, and then everything relaxed. Carmilla removed her hand and Laura breathed heavily. She was exhausted yet again, but now for an entirely different reason. "That was amazing."

"Trust me, that was barely half of what I have to offer. You get some sleep. Tomorrow night, I'll show you how good I truly am." Carmilla teased. She went into her own bed and effortlessly drifted off. Laura didn't even bother to pull her trousers back up as she drifted off herself.

"Best. Roommate. Ever." Laura said quietly as sleep finally took her.


End file.
